1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device formed using a printing method and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (hereinafter also referred to as a “TFT”) and an electronic circuit using the thin film transistor are manufactured by laminating various kinds of thin films of a semiconductor, an insulating material, a conductive material, and the like over a substrate and then appropriately forming a predetermined pattern with a photolithography technique. The photolithography technique is a technique to transfer a pattern of a circuit or the like, which is formed over a transparent flat plane using a material which does not transmit light and is referred to as a photomask, to a targeted substrate by utilizing light, and the technique is widely used in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor integrated circuit or the like.
In a conventional manufacturing process employing the photolithography technique, a multi-stage step including exposure to light, development, baking, peeling, and the like is required to handle a mask pattern formed of a photosensitive organic resin material referred to as a photoresist. Therefore, as the number of photolithography steps is increased, manufacturing cost is inevitably increased. In order to solve such a problem as described above, it has been attempted to reduce the number of photolithography steps to manufacture the TFT (for example, Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-251259).